Algún día
by Mikanji
Summary: [Sorato] Operacion:Salvemos a las PinkChiks. ¿Que esta bien, y que esta mal?. Sora y Yamato llevan una vida desordenada, ¿Acaso esta mal aquello? ¡porque tienen que criticar!


**NOTAS: **_Sin comentarios, n.n esta historia es parte del reto de Sofia-Princess. Operación: "Salvemos a las Pink-Chiks", es un Sorato (_xD_ ahh, al fin de esta pareja, nadie sabe que es mi favorita _ToT _nadie que no me conozca_ v.v_). Hubiera escrito antes de mi pareja favorita pero es que con tantos fics que hay de ellos las ideas se agotan _O-O_ esto es lo único que me salió. (Gracias a las canciones de Cartel de Santa xD) arg, siempre hablo de más. Es pequeño el fanfic_

_Aseguro que el final no será triste ni trágico, no esta vez, me quedé con el final tierno…_

**Sin más, dejo con la lectura.**

**------•◘♣♥ ALGUN DÍA ♥♣◘•------**

♥**_01. La vida de solteros…_**

—Cielos!! —Se dijo, luego entró tirando muy lejos su corbata y demás prendas —pero que desorden…

Llegó a su apartamento un poco atontado, y a pesar de ser ya un hombre de 23 años no dejaba escapar alguna buena fiesta con sus amigos, claro, disfrutando como si se tratase de un adolescente…

Esa tarde bebió, jugó, gozo…hizo de mucho…pero lo que más le encantaba era ver a tantas mujeres locas por él, nadie más que el mismísimo Yamato Ishida…

Tenía un buen empleo y nada que contar sobre su físico, una belleza masculina… para las mujeres él era el blanco perfecto, pero a toda chica que buscara algo serio con Ishida le iba mal…

Pues era y siempre sería un hombre libre…Un soltero cotizado…

Se detuvo pues alguien llamaba la puerta, y examinando la hora sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

En paños menores acudió a abrir.

— ¡Hay Matt!, pero que lindas piernitas—le dijo Takenouchi, luego entró y le saludó besando su mejilla. —ya llegue…pero que desorden hay…¿te tocaba a ti limpiar?

—Mi mami si que me las cuida…—siguió bromeando—Bueno, no es la primera vez que me ves así…y si, me tocaba a mi pero ya mañana lo hago…

Sonrió —ya se, pero la verdad te vez tan cansado que con algún comentario tenía que subirte el ánimo—la pelirroja tomó asiento y se despojó de _algo_ de ropa, en toda confianza, como siempre. Nunca había sentido bochorno o pena con su amigo, y este era también su departamento, asi que no era extraño —Cuéntame, acaso fue fiesta o sólo tuviste una cita…

—fiesta… —susurró tomando lugar junto a ella —y ¡¡que fiesta Sora!!…—. Le encantaba cuando tenían pláticas tan abiertas, ella era la única persona que estaba de acuerdo con el modo de vida que estaba ganando Yamato, pues era un caso parecido al suyo…—fue la mejor de este mes…todavía me cuesta trabajo oír bien, la música si que estaba alta…

—pero¿estás cansado?...

—un poco…a decir verdad vengo hecho polvo…

—pues que lástima—miró su reloj—porque tengo ganas de proponer una salida…ahora…—

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿no que estabas cansado?

Matt sonrió, ella encontraba siempre la manera de convencerle. —Dije "un poco", no malinterpretes las frases…—hizo un gesto de disgusto—ven preciosa, vamos a la reunión…aunque si es mucho paquete para ti llevar a un joven tan apuesto como yo…

—ja…ja…-sarcástica- ¿mucho para mi?...no me hagas reír…

— ¿vamos o no?

—claro, claro…pero primero vístete

Suspiró el rubio —lo mismo digo Sorita…aunque si así quieres ir por mi no hay problema…

—Nop—Soltó una risa y le sacó la lengua.

La pelirroja se encontraba solamente en sujetador y falda…no era novedad que se encontrara así o menos vestida en casa…

Se conocían desde años y entre ellos no había nada más que una amistad, fuerte y a la vez divertida pues los dos eran cómplices en salidas nocturnas y en parejas…

Cuando Matt estaba libre y ella conseguía una nueva amiga, inmediatamente le convencía para salir con su amigo. Lo mismo que Matt, pero a él ya sus conocidos no le pedían permiso o ayuda…

No se podía decir que trataban de encontrar amor en una pareja, pero ese sentimiento dejó de tener importancia en su nueva vida…

Sólo trataban de disfrutar al máximo su vida y cuerpo.

♥**_02. Celos e hipocresía…_**

Habían apartado buen lugar y no tenían mucho tiempo de haber llegado, gracias a los contactos de Yamato entraron fácilmente, como cada Sábado en el cual conseguían un nuevo juguete de diversión nocturna…o pareja, como quisieran llamarle…

— ¿y? —Preguntó a la pelirroja— ¿alguien te ha llamado la atención?

—pues…la verdad hoy no estoy de ánimos para eso…

—Vaya, eso si que es novedad…—dijo sonriente—primero me animas a venir y luego no quieres hacer nada… ¿Qué te pasa? No eres la misma de siempre…

Suspiró y volvió a tomar de su copa —tienes razón…me siento…

— ¿qué tienes?... -preocupado- ¿te sientes mal de salud?...

—No, no es eso—le dijo con una gran sonrisa— Es sólo que ya me aburrí de una vida tan…desordenada…antes no era así… ¿Sabes?, cada vez que…salgo con algún joven se ve realmente feliz a mi lado…y me trata muy bien—su voz comenzó a quebrarse—…pero…Cuando le digo que ya no me interesa, que sólo lo necesitaba un momento, se nota triste y decepcionado…si fuera la Sora de antes, me dolería…pero ya no siento…cada vez…me importa menos lo que sientan los demás…soy egoísta…—trató de no llorar, y para su desgracia en un lugar público, seguía reteniendo las lágrimas y con fuerza.

— ¿Qué?, Sora Takenouchi¿no te agrada el ser independiente¿tanto piensas en 'si está bien' o 'si es correcto'?, tu fuiste la primera que me dijo:_ Hay que vivir el hoy como quieras y con quien quieras…_ ¿qué importa si nuestra vida es desordenada?...es nuestra vida…—quedaron en silencio, en parte tenía razón…—no pienses si le haces daño a la gente…pues no estás segura si la dañada serás tu…aprovecha ahora que puedes dañar y no ser dañada…después sufre…pero mientras esté yo te garantizo que podrás seguir haciendo sufrir, de mi cuenta va que nunca serás dañada…—tomó su mejilla y la acarició, le gustaba la piel de Sora, era suave y tibia…

Estaba tranquila ya, Matt lograba convencerla—Como sea—le dijo serena—Tienes razón, ya estaba empezando de nuevo con mis filosofías…—camino hacia la barra y ordenó más licor.

El rubio se quedó mirándola…se movía sensualmente… ((NA: ¬¬U ya se…))

Aun le costaba trabajo creer que ellos dos hubieran tomado la decisión de vivir en plena libertad, saliendo con cualquiera y desechándolo al día o la semana.

Sin saber de su familia o anteriores amistades…

…Como él dijo, viviendo el hoy…

Seguía esperando, y se daba cuenta de las miradas que los hombres del lugar le dedicaban a su amiga, examinando cada parte de ella…pero ya estaba acostumbrada y era como comenzaba a buscar un chico…

Una expresión seria se fijó en su cara…le molestaba que Todos los hombres con los que salía sólo se preocuparan por 'coquetearle' y llevarla a la cama…nadie se le hacía adecuado para la pelirroja, y lo peor era que él tampoco tenía buenas compañías.

—Tarda mucho—se dijo, pero cuando miró a donde ella seguía, lo que vio terminó por hacerlo enojar…—Otro idiota…—Avanzó a ellos a medida que sus puños incrementaban fuerza.

Sora se dio cuenta que Ishida se aproximaba y le sonrió. —Matt, perdón por no llevarte luego las bebidas, ahora lo hago…—

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó el individuo con naturalidad.

Sora iba a responder, pero Yamato se adelantó y con la más cínica de sus sonrisas le tendió la mano —Mucho gusto¿ella te dijo su nombre?

—Apenas acabo de conocerla…

—ah!—bufó sin interés—de casualidad tu hermana es Hikari Yagami?

— ¿le conoces?... ¿quien eres? —preguntó Sarcástico.

Ese cabello castaño y alborotado, la sonrisa y los ojos cafés no podía ser coincidencia…

—Lo siento, Masafumi Gotou para servirte—Sora le miró enfadada, sabía que mentía y era su deber seguir el juego.

Pensó a mil por hora en un nombre creíble.

—Yo soy… Yukari Tanizaki—

El joven castaño asintió —Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami…—se dirigió a Yamato—tu amiga es muy simpática y bonita, espero no te moleste que la invite a salir…

Sabían perfectamente que este chico era el mismo Tai que una vez los lideró en el mundo Digital, su mejor amigo y colega…hace tanto tiempo que no lo veían…que pequeño es el mundo…y que triste es cuando no te recuerdan…((NA: ¬¬))

Pero descubrieron hoy, que su antigua y fuerte amistad no era más que una mentira. Casi toda la vida juntos y justamente EL no los reconocía…No conocía a Matt y Sora.

—Encantada Taichi

—Mis compañeros y yo estamos en aquella mesa…-señalando-Yukari, si quieres después de que te invite algún trago…no se, tu y yo podríamos…—en tono seductor le susurró—conocer mi apartamento… ¿Qué opinas?...

El rubio se mostró con serenidad. Sin dejar de clavar su fría mirada en el joven.

—Lo lamento de veras amigo…pero hoy necesitamos estar solo los dos, un tercero arruinaría nuestra diversión…y creo que ella terminará demasiado cansada esta noche…ya sabes, nadie puede conmigo…—le guiña un ojo a Sora y la toma de la cintura.

Takenouchi quedó petrificada con semejante indirecta que le mandó al moreno. Pero esas palabras de un modo le gustaron…

—Entendido—dijo enfadado Yagami.

—Con tu permiso, nos vamos…

Matt tomó la mano de Sora y se despidió de Taichi, aunque este quedó tan sorprendido que no decía más que palabras monótonas.

Antes de llegar a la salida se detuvieron.

—Y Tai—comenzó sonriente—Me saludas a todos de parte mía, en especial a Gabumon—Y así salieron con rumbo a su casa.

— ¿Qué…Cómo el…?—susurró Yagami.

♥**_03. Solo amigos…_**

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de comentar acerca de lo ocurrido, sabían que algún día el destino los encontraría con sus antes-amigos o antes-familiares…ni tenían ganas de recordar el porque de "la decisión" que tomaron. ¿Para que?, si de todos modos nadie se acordaba de ellos dos…Nadie podía mas recordar…

Esa era la condición…

Sora se tiró en la cama…estiró sus brazos y respiró hondo…—Woou…Tuve miedo…el sólo verlo de nuevo…—

Matt hizo lo mismo y se abrazó a la cintura de la pelirroja.

—El recordar…el reencontrar…duelen…—pegó su rostro al pecho de ella, ese gesto cariñoso le agradó—pero…ya "¿Qué importa?"…lo hecho, hecho está…

Soltó una risa traviesa. — ¿hoy… me puedo dormir contigo…? Pero ahora si déjame dormir…estoy demasiado cansada como para _jugar_…—

—Lo prometo…hoy no hay juego…

Dejó dormida a Sora sin darse cuenta y con una hermosa sonrisa…Matt salió de la recámara sin su camisa, se encaminó a la cocina y preparó un té…necesitaba relajarse y calmar sus nervios…

Sobre todo cuando ella decidía dormir con él.

Las ansias de entrar en esa habitación, colarse entre las sábanas y tocar con sutileza el cuerpo de Sora le hacían pasar un rato de inquietud, pero siempre encontraba la manera de calmarse…en ocasiones las cuales ella lo pedía…y cuando no, gozaba feliz el estar con Takenouchi…

De cualquier manera, el día de hoy, con la 'fiesta', el reencuentro y los celos lo dejaron más cansado a no poder. Terminó su té y entró de nuevo al cuarto…

Observó a Sora y le pareció inocente su forma de dormir…

Se quitó el pantalón y lo tiró, en fin, más desorden en la casa ya no hacía daño...

Levantó la manta y tapó a la chica…mientras se acostaba junto a ella, cuidando de su sueño.

¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho¿Cuántas noches la pasaban juntos?

Y aunque no lo aceptara, en esos días en que se encontraban con algo o alguien que les hiciera _recordar_, le era necesaria la compañía y el amor de Sora…

¿Amor?...pero…si sólo eran amigos…amigos con derechos y obligaciones de casados pero Solo amigos…

_Ella le hizo llegar más lejos de lo que creyó posible con una mujer…_

Se abrazó de nuevo a su pequeña cintura. Acercó su rostro y la besó, a sabiendas que despertaría enojada por la interrupción. Pero al final terminaba cómplice. Esos labios nunca despreciaban al rubio.

Para él era de lo más natural besarla, tocarla…y para ella también.

Se había convertido en una gran amiga y gran amante…

Total, si estaba… bien…o mal…era SU vida, y podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella…era una decisión que tomaron solos…

—Matt…—dijo ella, levantándose de la cama—… ¿Jugamos?...

_¿Sólo amigos…? Algún día, eso cambiaría…_

**FIN…?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ZAUBEREI**: _kyaaa, mi primer Sorato _T.T_ el primero que publico u.u aki…y en el que terminan juntos…o al menos lo dejo a imaginación…_

_. Siento que me salió muy mal, todo lo hice de un jalón y con lo primero que se me venia a la mente…Bueno¿Qué mas?, Ah, si, ojala me dejen un review, no es fácil hacer un fanfic en semana de exámenes ¬¬. Umm, ah, lamento haber borrado Wache Wirklich pero me aburrí de la historia ¬¬U y tengo mucho tarea._

_Ahh, el nombre de Masafumi Gotou pertenece al vocalista y guitarrista del grupo Asian Kung-Fu Generation (♥-♥) y Yukari Tanizaki es la maestra de Chiyo-chan en Azumanga Daoih v.v lo siento pero necesitaba nombres y pensaba en el hace rato mientras veía el segundo episodio de Azumanga. __Y espero alguien le haya entendido porque eso pasa conmigo, soy la excepción a la regla y nadie entiende mis fics xD…demo…si así no ocurre estaré agradecida…_

_Dejen sus reviews y felicítenme o de plano maldíganme v.v o corríjanme, apenas estoy empezando a escribir y no lo hago bien…ah, y ojalá ya inicien las votaciones…n.n…_

_Ops, si, junto con este fanfic publique el primer capitulo de 'El espejo' en Sailor Moon, ojala y alguien se anime a leerme :-). (No se porque, pero presiento que recibiré algún review de insulto ¬¬, lo presiento desde que empecé a escribir este ficfan, digo, fanfic)._

**Ittekimasu!!**

**Matta ne!!!**

**PD. Agradecimientos especiales a: Alda-Gracie, Girl Takari 93, Kati ****Por dejar su review en "Tenshi no Yubiriki" n.n son lo máximo!!**


End file.
